bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Sportsmanship And Bad Member
Bad Sportsmanship And Bad Member is the seventh episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 19' Jola After voting Ryder out of the game, the Jola tribe return with the Wolof four firmly holding the majority. Sparticus remains confused after the vote, unsure whether he can now trust Harry or Qaz due to their betrayal. James remains the main outsider in the group, but continues to hold the hidden immunity idol in his possession. Harry begins to question his villainous game. The six are informed that they will now be merging with Wolof into a new tribe, beginning the individual phase of the game. Wolof The group receive the news that they will be merging, much to the excitement of Vanessa, who felt had the tribe lost another challenge that she would have been the obvious casualty. Fula The tribe merge into the "Fula" tribe (as suggested by Diego), now all wearing matching orange buffs. Conversations rapidly begin to kick off, with Diego and Simon continuing their plans to bring the two of them and Vanessa into an "old school alliance". They begin to consider who else should join their group, feeling as though Eoin, Snake and Harry would be their best bets. The others remain oblivious to this, with Qaz still thinking it will be Wolof vs. Jola, and Sparticus, Romeo and James also confused as to where the loyalties will be. Despite this, James appears to be confident that he can last a long time in the game. 'Day 20' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Bunch of Dummies Each competitor will have a representative dummy hanging above a fire pit. Each round a question will be given on Survivor trivia, with the individual giving a correct answer last having their dummy lowed. Once a dummy has been lowered three times, it burns, resulting in the individuals removal from the challenge. The last competitor with a dummy wins immunity. Winner: Eoin Eoin, Harry, Qaz, Simon and Vanessa are the only ones to sign in. Eoin dominates the challenge, failing to have his dummy lowered at all throughout. Harry is eliminated first, followed soon after by Simon. Qaz and Vanessa go into a tiebreaker, but both fail and as a result are eliminated, handing Eoin the first individual immunity. 'Day 21' After the challenge, Qaz continues to feel confident, going through with his plan to target Snake, believing that the rest of his tribe will also do so. Despite wanting Qaz out, Diego remains unsure whether it will be the best move for his game. He notes the power that Simon currently has, and feels cautious that by voting out Qaz he may be placing himself in a worse off position. Wanting to make things official, Simon pulls Diego, Vanessa, Harry, Snake and Eoin off into a private chat to discuss the vote. At tribal council, the 'Old School Alliance' come together to pull of the blindside, also letting Sparticus know the vote after he exclaims that he is frightened and unsure what is going on in the game. Qaz remains oblivious, and along with Romeo votes for Snake to go home, whilst loner James sends his vote for Diego. In the end, Qaz is blindsided in a 7-2-1 result, frantically questioning "what happened" as his torch goes out. The final nine are informed that they have at least made it to the jury, giving them time to consider who they would want to sit with at the final tribal council. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running